Moonlit Shadows
by Synchypn0tic17
Summary: ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my mind. **

Moonlit Shadows

**Prologue**

It was nearing midnight, yet the ball was not nearing its end. The people gave no sign of fatigue or worry over the fact that a new day was about to unravel itself in only a matter of mere minutes. They happily continued to dance whilst laughing and drinking red wine from their golden goblets. This night was indeed set to be a long one.

But amongst the never-dying crowd, farthest into the corner, stood a young boy. A boy no older than eleven silently watched the dance floor from the shadows. He restlessly glanced at the large clock as the small hand ticked its way around._ Tick tock, tick tock._

Two minutes to midnight. He wanted this merrymaking to come to an end already! Sighing in frustration, he looked back into the crowd with boring eyes, until a flash of white caught his attention. His blue eyes moved searchingly through the mass of people for her. There. Twirling around in a beautiful, white silk dress was a little girl, about the same age as he. Despite the buzz of chatter among the adults and the roaring music playing in the back, the young boy was still able to hear her giggling as her partner gleefully spun her around.

Squinting, the boy peered through the dancing couples in attempt to catch a glimpse of the unknown boy, but as he took a step forward his feet trampled onto an elder woman's. She let out a shriek which fortunately dissolved into the music. He muttered a quick apology and retreated back to his lone position. Never had he been so utterly _bored _in his life. He risked yet another glance at the time. _Twelve_. The ball had officially ended – or should have. The public should be concluding their last dance and bidding their farewell. The music should begin to fade. _Anytime now_. The boy listened intently as he carefully watched the arrow tick on the clock above. But their voices did not falter. The music did not slow down. He let out a strangled groan and turned his attention back to the crowd, but a pair of wondrous bright eyes blocked his view.

"Good evening!" she chirped as soon as his eyes landed on hers.

He jumped at her sudden appearance. "Don't _do _that!" he whispered harshly. "And it's morning now." he added bitterly.

She gave an apologetic smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"No!" he said in disgust. "Are you?"

"Yes! It's wonderful! It's so much fun!"

The boy groaned again and rolled his eyes. "Girls." he muttered. "I'm bored."

"That's because you've been standing here all night!"

"No…I was standing there ten minutes ago." He pointed to another dark corner.

"Oh, honestly! Look…there are some girls looking your way. Go ask them to dance!"

"What?! No Way!" he folded his arms across his chest. The girl clicked her tongue in response.

"Well come and dance with me then!" she pulled at his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Wait! Hey! I don't want to!" She turned to look at him.

"But why…?"

He turned away and said "It's silly. I hate it."

"I love it." She said as she frowned at him.

"Never mind that. I have a better idea. Let's get away from here." said the boy.

The little girl pondered over his request before finally agreeing. Making sure their parents were well unaware, they both dashed out through the back doors. The sudden cool, tingling breeze washed over him, sending whispers through his soft blond hair. He let out a small laugh in relief. Finally, he could _breathe. _His friend squinted her eyes at him, as if reading his thoughts.

"Oh come on, it wasn't even all that terrible!" she said. He simply rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going?" she asked brightly, avoiding her previous comment.

He sent her a sideways glance. "Like you don't know."

She smiled in innocence, yet he could see every bit of mischief playing across her lips.

It was their place; a breathtaking meadow. They found it a few years ago whilst playing a game of hide and seek; a pond of fresh, clear water surrounded by lush green grass. It was well hidden behind a forest that separated the realm of Gandala into two allied territories; the kingdom of Amortania and the kingdom of Romoldane.

"Why do you not dance, then?" the girl asked as she skillfully caught a glowing firefly in her small hands.

"Because…it's ridiculous. Dancing around like a bunch of happy dogs." he muttered.

She rolled her eyes, irritated. "You think everything is ridiculous!"

"I do not! Riding with Fenrir is not ridiculous…"

She let out a frustrated laugh as she said, "I meant other things! Like dancing, playing with other--"

"I'm not a child! I don't play!"

"--or talking to girls."

"I talk to you." he pointed out.

"That's because we're friends. I'm talking about other girls. They're always looking at you, you know?" she teased while admiring the firefly glowing in her palms.

"I'm not interested." he muttered as he dug his fingers into the rich soil and plucked out a few blades of grass. It was true, he was not interested in the silly girls who shyly glanced at him and ran away giggling when he'd look back. He found it rather annoying. That was why he didn't talk to girls, they giggled _so much. _Except for her. Somehow she was different.

"Cloud," a gush of wind breezed past him as her soft voice fluttered around him. He looked up to see her smiling above him, her innocent face glowed with the moon and her dark hair glimmered with the stars. She reached out her fist to him, and as she slowly opened it he saw the firefly sparkle in the shadows of her palm. "Sometimes you have to loosen yourself to really enjoy something. Try different things, you might like it." She gently pushed her hand closer to him, "Take it, it won't bite."

Hesitating, he brought his own hand and held it up so she could carefully place the tiny life in his sweaty palm. It flushed brilliant golden again and it amazed Cloud how such a small creature could hold something so bright and luminous. Its small wings suddenly fluttered against his skin causing him to shiver. His friend's smile broadened as she plopped down next to him. Cloud lifted his palm towards the dazzling moon and stretched it open, allowing the firefly to take off into the dark night. They sat in comfortable silence as they gazed across the sky to the ever-glowing moon.

It was a long time after Cloud decided to speak up. "Tifa." Her brown eyes shifted towards his. "Tifa…I-uh have to tell you something." She turned her head so she was looking at him, motioning that she was listening.

"I'm…"he began.

"Yes?" she urged him. He furrowed his brows while in deep thought. "…"

"…"

"Come on! Say it already!" she whined.

"Ithinkyou'repretty." he quickly spluttered.

Tifa blinked twice before a burst of laughter rushed out of her and she fell backwards, rolling with hysteria. Burning red, and not believing he had actually let those words out, he grumbled "Hey, it wasn't even that funny!" Taking a deep breath, Tifa tried to speak.

"I'm so sorry but that _was _really funny! I was expecting something bad! I thought you were going to say something else…like…I'm going away to Mount Gudon!"

Cloud went still. "Silly me." she continued. "I always think of the worst possibilities. You wouldn't do that; you love it here in Gandala, don't you?"

He forced a small smile, but stood up instantly. Voices could be heard from behind the forest. "You should go." he said. Tifa bit her lip as she too heard them.

"I wanted to stay longer." She frowned. "I guess not." Sighing, she lifted herself to stand. Cloud watched her press down her dress and swipe the dirt off her hands. "Well," she met his blue eyed gaze. "I had fun. Dancing or not." she teased.

Cloud merely shoved his hands in his dress pockets and replied. "Yeah."

"Goodnight then." she chirped again as she waved her hand, but Cloud reached across, and drew his arms around her small shoulders. A sweet embrace.

"'Night." he held her tightly.

Puzzled, Tifa stood still until he quickly let go of her, sensing her confusion. Cloud never showed his emotions, he hardly liked touching her in that sense. Something was wrong, she thought as she ran through the forest, clutching her locket. _I'll ask him tomorrow… _

But tomorrow came but he did not. He never did, yet she kept waiting, kept hope in heart. That one day her dear friend will surely return to her. But it was getting late, the moon had gone and the sun rose again, and it continued this way for ages. The hope kept inside her was set loose and was soon replaced with hurt and anger. Determined to remove him from her lost mind, she cast him aside, burying him deeper and deeper in to her heart, so deep that she would not be able to find him again. So deep that she will forget him. Forever…

Alas, she had failed to remember; it is unfeasible to forget a person one loves. And if one does, they will always be reminded again, if not tomorrow then…someday.

**A/N: So I have returned for a second shot! Only this time for a chapter fic...I'm still new at this..so tell me what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed the beginning of a new fairytale! Please Review!**

**GossipGirl **


	2. The Past Lingers

**Chapter two is up!**

Moonlit Shadows

**The Past Lingers**

A stream of light burst through the window, suddenly illuminating the shady room, and finally dashing across to hit her sharply in the face. Her brows furrowed as the dark curtains were pulled back and another beam of light attacked her again. She gave a frustrated groan and rolled over on her side, taking her richly coloured duvet along and wrapping it tightly over herself. _It couldn't be morning already…_

"Princess, it is morning!" sang her chambermaid as she bustled around the large bedroom to open up all the windows. "Get up, get up!" Tifa faintly heard her cheery voice from where she lay in her soft bed. It seemed like she was miles away…

But then an extra weight pressed down onto the mattress, and then, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A loud and excited voice suddenly screeched in her ear, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and cover her ears in utter pain. A row of delighted giggles erupted and the weight on the bed was lifted. There could only be one person Tifa Lockhart knew who looked upon the morning with the brightest of attitudes. Yuffie Kisaragi. Her beloved, wild, noisy, loud-mouthed, and an extreme fanatic of a cousin. A strangled yelp escaped from her cousin as she tumbled over a small table, bringing it down with her. Tifa cringed at the sound of shattering glass. Not to mention clumsy. _Extremely_ clumsy.

"Princess Yuffie!" scolded the maid.

"Whoops!" she said as she pushed herself off the floor and brushed the debris off of her shoulders. "I guess I got a little excited." She giggled. _A little._ She reached down to pick the pieces of broken glass with her hands when the chambermaid immediately slapped them away.

"Princess Yuffie! You do not handle broken glass with bare hands!" she sighed. "When will this girl learn?"she shook her head and knelt down to carefully pick the pieces with her gloved ones.

Breaking into a grin, Yuffie rested her elbows onto the maid's shoulders. "Mary, Mary, Mary, after I break things a hundred times and watch _you_ clean it up, _that's _when I will learn!" she said.

"I'm afraid you've done that a thousand times already, dear." Mary muttered.

"Eh?" her eyes widened and her finger touched the tip of her chin. "I have?"

"…"

"Yeeahh I guess I maybe did." She said grinning again. "Ah well!"

While Yuffie continued her useless chatter, Tifa finally cracked an eye open. Her voice was too much to bear sometimes, it was worse than her alarm clock. Atleast she could hit it to a stop, but Yuffie…she didn't even have a 'stop' button. At last, heaving herself off of her pillows, Tifa stretched her arms and let out a tired yawn. Eye's still drooping, she turned her head towards Yuffie. She was _still _talking, only now she was discussing the plans of Tifa's birthday that were to take place this evening.

_That's right…It's my birthday today…_thought Tifa as she brought a hand to her tangled hair. _I almost forgot…_letting out a sigh she let her gaze follow the rays of sunlight that shone from the window. _What was that…dream? I saw him again…but…why? _It had been eleven years. Eleven long years and she still had not seen one of her dearest friends. Anger bubbled inside her as she averted her thoughts away from her dream. She had promised herself she won't linger in the past. She had promised not to think of him again…

"Hey! Birthday girl! Where'd ya lose yourself?"

Tifa looked up to see Yuffie standing by her bedside, looking down at her. Narrowing her eyes, Tifa sneakily grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her before launching herself onto the smaller woman. "You creep! Can't even let a princess sleep on her own birthday!" she yelled as she smacked Yuffie on her head.

Yuffie screamed as she managed to get away and broke into a run around the room with Tifa hot on her heels. "Get away!" she laughed as she nearly missed a flying pillow. As she turned her head to look back she collided with the bed and stumbled onto it. Tifa snickered before jumping onto her bed and attacked her with a number of blows causing Yuffie to dissolve into helpless screams and giggles.

Unfortunately, Mary had re-entered the bedroom only to stop in her tracks, horrified at the scene before her. Feathers were slowly descending from the air above and the carpet floor was covered in white debris. Her wide eyes final stopped at the core of the action.

"Great Lord!" she gasped as she quickly made her way to them and grabbed the pillows from their grasps. Or what was left of the pillows. "Behave yourselves! Yuffie!" Mary glared at her.

"Whaaat?!" whined Yuffie.

"Out."

"Why?! Why is it always me?" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Princess _Yuffie._" Mary warned.

Yuffie grumbled and and threw a nasty glare at Tifa. "Just because it's your birthday! I'll get back at you some other day." Tifa stuck her tongue out and blew it at her. Yuffie clumsily pushed herself off the bed and stalked out of the room with Tifa sniggering at her retreating back. Only to hear another collision behind the door.

"I'm alright!" a voice giggled.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Mary then turned her attention to Tifa and she immediately wiped the smirk off her face. "I may as well address the same thing to you, Princess," she said sternly. "You are twenty two now! Dear Lord, you two act like a couple of immature teenagers sometimes!" she pulled onto Tifa's arm and helped her off the bed and began to adjust her sheets. "Now, your bath is ready. Do you need my assistance?"

"No that's fine, I'd like to be alone for a while before all the fuss begins," sighed Tifa as she ran her fingers lightly through her dark tresses. "You may go, Mary."

"May you have a wonderful birthday, dear." she smiled as she held Tifa's hand in hers.

"Thank you, Mary." she squeezed her hand tightly.

**--**

_Tifa sat on her chair in the main hall. It was small, but it was perfect for her size. It was nicely cushioned and sewn with red fabric, and the handles were of gold and had ancient carvings of silver. But what she loved best was that on top of her chair was her name engraved in the most beautiful carvings. Today, she was grinning ear to ear, for it was her birthday! And after waiting for so long, she was finally eight years old! She sat there with her back arched and her hands in her lap, waiting excitedly for her birthday presents. _

_She gasped in surprise as she saw Mary carrying a cushion with a glimmering tiara of diamonds. As she slowly approached her, Tifa's mother had appeared by her side. Her eyes shifted from the tiara to her little daughter, who grinned with anticipation. She responded with her own kind smile. She looked just like her, same darkly rich brown hair, same rosy lips, and those very same gorgeous ruby eyes. She reached her arms across and carefully handled the tiara between her fingers as she turned to Tifa. Tifa immediately bowed her head down and allowed her mother to place it gracefully on top of her. Her mother then brought her hands and placed them on each of her cheeks, gently bringing her daughter's eyes to look into hers. _

"_Happy birthday, Tifa darling." Queen Lockhart smiled with twinkling eyes before pressing her warm lips to her forehead. Tifa smiled contentedly and closed her own eyes._

Her eyes snapped open as a knock came on her door.

"Princess Tifa, it is almost time. His Majesty has called for your presence." It was one of the maids. "Are you decent?" she asked.

"No, I'm not ready yet," she lied. "I'll only be a few minutes, let Papa know."

"Yes, of course your Highness."

Tifa sighed and looked herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was left open in loose curls as they softly spilled down her back. Her lips were filled with a luscious shade of cherry, to match her long dress of fine silk. Tifa leaned closer to the mirror, gazinng into her eyes. She could see every dark speck scattered across her ruby orbs. Her long, thick eyelashes curled up near the ends, and every time she blinked her makeup sparkled like diamonds. Her finger traced the side of her face and down to the tip of her chin, her skin was flawlessly smooth. She was beautiful, she knew. Having received compliments ever since her childhood was enough to prove it. Tifa continued to stare at herself, lost in her own thoughts. But something caught her attention and her eyes widened. She never realized, never thought of it. That face, it was not only hers…

It was her Mama's.

--

_Giggling with her friends, she sat on the bench in the garden. Her friends took turns to hold the tiara and ogle at in awe. It had been a week since her birthday, but she carried her tiara with her everywhere._

"_It's so pretty, Tifa!" squealed Leila._

"_I know," Tifa smiled. "It's from my mother! Isn't it the most wonderful gift a girl could get?"_

_Leila squealed in agreement. Her little circle of friends continued their excited chatter . They spent most of their time admiring the tiara on top of the princess's head, and then they picked up of a game of tag. Tifa laughingly ran to one of the windows and stopped to catch her breath. Sophie was it, and she was extremely good, but Tifa was faster. Right as Sophie made a move towards Tifa, she darted to another window a few feet away. She could see people inside, it was crowded with them . Tifa stopped and peered closer through the glass. People were _crying. Mary _was crying. Why was she crying?! Tifa's heart beat faster. She placed a hesitant hand on the window, and tapped it. All eyes flashed towards her, and Mary broke down again._

_Her legs were suddenly taking her inside the palace. Her mind was spinning. What could possibly have happened? Before she knew it she was in the room with Mary. She was holding her tightly and sobbing._

"_Princess Tifa-" she was trying to control herself._

_Her eyes met with Tifa's. The princess did not understand the sorrow in her maid's eyes. "What's wrong, Mary?" she asked softly. _

_It took Mary a couple attempts to find her voice again. It was still shaky, she was still crying, but Tifa needed to know._

"_The Queen" she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "She's…she's dying-" was all she could say before the tears took over again. _

_Tifa stood there. Still. Had her heart stopped beating? Had time stopped ticking? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. Her eyes were wide, but there were no tears. Her mouth fell open, but there was no cry. All she could do was run. Tripping over many flights of stairs, she ran down the hall. Her heart was beating faster than ever now; it felt like it'll come right out. _

"_Mama!" she banged on the door. "Mama please open the door!"_

_There was no reply._

"_Mama! I have to tell you something!" she clutched the tiara tightly. "All my friends want a tiara, too! But they can't right? I don't want them to!" she banged on the door again. "Please open the door, please tell me my friends can't have a tiara as well! Please tell me you won't give anyone else a tiara!"_

Please tell me you'll be okay

_The door finally opened. She looked up to see King Lockhart's eyes on her. There was sorrow in them too. She gripped her father's arm tightly._

"_Papa! Where is Mama?" her voice was shaking, her eyes were blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. "I need to talk to her!" _

_His hand reached up to rub his forehead, while the other rested on her shoulder. He moved away, revealing Queen Lockhart lying limp on her bed. The white sheets were drawn up to her chest, with her arms folded and resting on top. Her droopy eyes lifted to meet with her daughter's wide one and a tight smile stretched her lips._

"…_Come here" her voice was hoarse. "Tifa…darling."_

_Tifa took tentative steps closer to where her mother lay. She could hear her mother's shallow breathing. What was happening to her? She looked so weak. Tifa opened her mouth, but she was unable to say anything. She didn't know what to say, what's happened to you, Mama? Why is everyone crying? Are you going to leave us? _

Are you going to leave me?

_An eight year old child would not know how to deal with such a situation like this. Neither did Tifa. She knew what was going to happen, she knew why everyone was crying, but she couldn't accept it. Never in her entire life had she ever thought of losing someone so dear to her. Never in her life had she ever thought of losing her mother._

_Tifa's train of thoughts were broken by her mother's hand, she was grasping something tightly, and she was holding it out to her._

"_Take it…it's yours…now." She breathed._

A sharp intake of breath awoke her from her daze. Tifa squeezed her eyes tight, her lips trembled slightly, and her fingers found the golden locket hanging down her neck. Even after so many years, those heart breaking moments still managed to rush back and shatter her all over again. And even now, Tifa would do anything to feel those warm lips on her forehead again. To feel another diamond tiara placed upon her head again. To see that kind smile. To see that twinkle in her eye…

Tifa sighed, shaking the thoughts out of her head. She turned to the mirror one last time, staring at it once again. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile. She knew, deep inside, no matter how far her mother was, she wasn't unreachable. She was right there. Right next to her. Ready to catch her when she falls. Because that was what mothers do.

_Because that was what angels do_

Tifa left her room, smiling. Tonight wasn't going to be all that bad. No, it would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it's going pretty slow right now, but it's only chapter 2! Please, please review! I'd like to know what you guys think...and if there are any suggestions in ways I can improve, I'd be even more happy!**

**GossipGirl**


	3. Evoking Dreams

Moonlit Shadows

**Evoking Dreams**

_She sat on the stone by the little pond. The skies were darkening and the sun had set only minutes ago. She sighed restlessly as her fingers twiddled with the hem of her blue dress. _

He hasn't come yet. He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes. He doesn't even live that far away! Why is he taking so long?!

_Giving a groan, she stood up and began pacing around the stone. Thank goodness her father had left for important business early morning; he did not like the thought of her alone in the forest after sunset._

It's not like there are monsters here, _she rolled her eyes. _I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.

_As if right on cue, a sharp snap rang out from within the deep forest. Tifa jumped and spun her head around, eyes frantically searching for its source._

Cloud isn't playing tricks on me, is he? S_he inched closer towards the trees, peering into the shadows of deep green. There was no one there…all she saw were trees and dark green leaves, the forest was so thick it was hard to see anything else._

_But then she froze. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in horror._

_Red. That's what she saw. Eyes piercing with hunger. With thirst._

_She could hear it breathing…she could each ragged and heavy breath as she hastily took a few steps back. She could hear the desperate longing, a sickening craving dripping down its sharp canines._

"_Tifa."_

_She shrieked and stumbled back as she turned around again. Moving her hair away from her face she looked up to see Cloud standing there, looking confused._

"_Cloud!" she cried as she stumbled back onto her feet and flung her arms around his waist._

"_Err.." he said as he slowly reached around his back and pried her arms off him. "Why are you scared?"_

_Heart was still beating hard. "It's nothing…I just thought I saw someone in the woods…that's all." She closed her eyes tightly as she forced out a small laugh. "'Must have been my imagination."_

_Cloud furrowed his brow in concern. Squinting his eyes, he peered through the woods._

"_There's no one there." he said as he turned around. His eyes landed on the golden locket hanging down her neck, it was tightly clutched between her hands. "Why do you wear that thing?" he asked as he motioned his head to her hands._

"…_It was my mother's. It makes me feel safe…when I'm alone." She said. She cast her eyes towards the sky, the stars were slowly appearing now. Her gaze remained there for a few moments. "…She's up there, you know?"_

_Cloud nodded as she glanced back at him. She smiled. "So is your father, Cloud. He's watching you, too."_

_Cloud lifted his head up to meet the painted sky of dark blues. He sighed, "I know…" He swallowed before continuing. "You're…not alone, Tifa."_

_Her wine-coloured eyes flickered back to his and she sent him a warm smile. Unfortunately it lasted merely a second before her eyes narrowed into sharp slits._

"_You idiot! You are so _late!_" She yelled as she smacked him hard._

"_Ow!" he whined as he rubbed his chest. "Sorry…Jeez."_

"_Yes, you should be sorry, you procrastinating, lazy moron! I've been waiting here since sunset and now look!The moon is out and –oh!" And there it was, hiding behind the smoky, grey clouds; the moon, so bright, so breathtaking. _

"_It's beautiful" breathed Tifa. Cloud let out a hiss as he clutched his head in pain. "Hey! Are you alright?" Tifa asked as she made to grab his arm, but he fell to the ground as a groan escaped his lips. "Cloud!"_

_Tifa watched helplessly as his fingers dug deep into his scalp. His body was shaking. Scared, and unable to do anything else, Tifa gently rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort. It was a few minutes until Cloud was able to calm down. The meadow was silent, with only the gentle whispers of water stirring around them. Tifa hesitated before lightly touching his forehead and whispering his name._

"_I-I'm okay" he muttered and managed to sit up._

"_We should go home." She said, her voice laced with worry. "Mary will make sure you're okay. And you can rest for a while, Papa will—"_

"_I'm _fine."_ he growled. "I don't need your help."_

"…" _Tifa merely stared, hurt evident in her eyes._

_Realizing what he said, he quickly looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." He mumbled, averting his eyes onto the grass._

"_Of course you didn't." she bit out. _

"_I said I was sorry…" _

" _Words spoken can't be taken back…saying sorry doesn't take anything away, so stop apologizing." Tifa replied, her face stiff as she looked away. " It's getting late, you should go home, then." She used her hands to push herself off the dirty ground but his hand caught her dress._

"_Don't go."_

"…"

"…_Please." He pleaded._

_She sighed in defeat as she sat back down. She was still worried about him. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to forgive him this once... _She looked up at him after a while. "Are you sure you're okay now?" she asked._

_Cloud's lips twitched as his eyes flashed towards her. "Why do you worry so much about me?"_

_She huffed in response. "I wouldn't be so worried if I knew what was wrong."_

_Cloud didn't say anything. He just watched his friend as she leaned forward, reaching out to grasp a daisy but—_

"_Oww!!" she wailed._

"_What's wrong?" asked Cloud._

"_It's my back—oooh! It _hurts_!"_

_He placed a gentle hand on her back. "You must have twisted it or something"_

"_No, I think I broke it!" she complained. Cloud rolled his eyes, it wasn't likely to break your back while picking out flowers… _

_He sighed and shook his head. "You and your flowers…"_

"_Hmph. Cloud, it hurts!"_

"_You're getting old, Princess." He smirked._

"_Shut up, Chocobo." She retorted, and smiled in satisfaction when he did shut up._

_Still, that didn't stop her from wailing._

_Cloud let out a frustrated groan. "Come behind my back, it should help a bit." he offered. Tifa gratefully accepted and crawled behind him and rested her back against his. "Is it better?"_

_He felt her nod her head. He waited a minute, before sighing in relief._

"…_Cloud?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Can we make a promise?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, or if I'm feeling lonely…you'll come save me, alright?"_

"…"

"_Promise me?" her gaze fell back over the glimmering stars._

"_I promise." He replied softly._

_They stared at the stars in silence before Tifa lightly murmured "thank you" and closed her eyes._

_---_

Ruby eyes snapped opened to a dark room. Tifa turned to see the wind blowing through the curtains. Rolling out of bed, her bare feet met the cold floor. She walked over to her balcony, drawing back the dark curtains. A cool gush of wind rushed in, blowing her hair away from her face. Sucking in a gulp of air, Tifa stepped towards the railing and gazed into the murky night. The deep sky was embedded with stars once again…just like that night. But the moon had not made its appearance.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed. She had always kept herself away from their memories. She had tried so hard to distant herself away from _him. _She pretended to think he never existed, that no promise was ever made, and she did it so often that she came to believe it. But these dreams…they were haunting her. They reminded her of those childhood years, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to look back into her past…she didn't want to cut open her wounds again.

Sharp blue eyes flashed in her mind…

His soft blonde hair…the way it always stuck up in odd directions…

His small smile…it always made her feel safe…

"Where did you go?" she whispered. There was no answer. Tifa let out a frustrated sigh before leaving the cold night air, allowing the warmth of her bed to swallow her into a world of blue eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! So sorry for the extreeemely late updates... I know I'm not doing a great job. There's just been so much going on, and it's my last year in highschool...I'm stressing out! That's why as soon as the winter break hit, I hit my fanfics! I've still got my other fic, 'Out of it' and this one...and not to mention another one I started, called 'Can you feel the Love Tonight'(it's a one-shot). As for Moonlit Shadows, I knowww it's going extremely slow! :( Sorry! Im still planning what's going to happen...I've got a pretty good idea...still I'm nervous about how it'll turn out. **

**Oh! and btw...in case you're confused...the italics part is the dream...and _during _the dream...Tifa's thoughts are non-italics. It's the opposite during present time.**

**Okay, well until next time then!**

**GossipGirl**


	4. The Beginning

Moonlit Shadows

**The Beginning**

Princess Tifa sat slouched in her chair after breakfast. Her eyes slid half way closed with her arm propped to support the side of her face and the other hanging off the arm of her chair. She was _bored. _She missed the days where she could run around the fields, laughing and playing with the other girls. She no longer kept in touch with her friends, they all had gone their separate ways, and they all had their own lives to live…

_To sit our bottoms on royalty and rot with absolute boredom, _thought Tifa as she groaned. Tifa had always detested being a princess; it was never what she wanted. Many girls' fairytale dream would be to become a princess…so that one day, their knight in shining armour would come and sweep them off their feet. Tifa rolled her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. Sure, she may have been that dreamy girl years back, but she was faced with a dead end and very quickly she realized life was not a fairytale. No matter how hard her father tried to make her life perfect, she knew some things could not be changed. He couldn't stop the sun from setting, allowing her to play outside just a little longer nor could he prevent her from catching the flu from her friends. There were a lot of things, even with great power, he could not do… he couldn't save her mother, he couldn't bring her back…he couldn't even find Cloud.

She sighed. _Not again. _The dreams had not stopped, almost every night her peaceful slumbers were interrupted by her childhood friend again and again. And the part that frustrated her more than anything was that she didn't know _why_. Why did he decide to pop up in her mind out of nowhere? Had she thought of him? Had she wished to see him or had even she missed him at all?

_No! Absolutely not! _Tifa rubbed her face with her hands.

And what was more annoying than ever was how his boyish face flashed from every corner. He would appear out of thin air when she'd stare out her balcony, or when she'd gaze absentmindedly at her father's empty chair across from her during breakfast. She's even see his face while training with Master Zangan, and one time she became so disgruntled she swung a hard punch in her master's gut. Surprised and quite proud with her improvement, Zangan had rewarded her by bringing her up to the next level.

_But _really!_ This is far too much...I need to get out. Yes, I think a bit of fresh air should help. _Pushing herself off the chair she strolled down the quiet hallway. It was usually calm during the morning; the maids would go off to the market to prepare for lunch and dinner. It would start getting busy right before noon. She quickly climbed the stairs up to her room to change out of her sleeping gown.

The weather was fairly nice outside. There was a light summer's breeze swaying along the wispy clouds. Tifa smiled as the scent of outdoors consumed her while walking through the garden that lay behind the palace. Lifting the hood of her red cloak to cover her head, she made her way towards the gates leading to a pathway of pebbles and stones. As she approached, she spotted two guards lazily leaning against each door. They immediately straightened as the princess of Amortania came into view.

"Your Highness," they both bowed.

Tifa gave a light nod in response. "I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back before noon."

Before the guards had any time to protest, Tifa had briskly walked through the gates. Her father had become very protective of her since the past couple of months, and Tifa was not particularly fond of her new boundaries. She had not been given any reason for her father's strange actions, and thus being the stubborn girl that she was, she chose to do what she desired.

And at this moment, all she wanted was some fresh air.

_Is that too much to ask?! _

A sudden movement a few meters ahead of her caused a falter in her steps. A gasp escaped her as a dark clad figure collapsed onto the ground with soft groan. Despite the guards' sharp objections, warning her that it may be dangerous, Tifa was by the unfamiliar figure's side in an instant. As she gently rolled the body over, she was met with a young face of a boy. His brown hair was slightly mussed, freckles were lightly showered over his pale cheeks, and his small lips were parted slightly. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched.

"Hey!" Tifa shook him lightly, but he didn't budge. "Are you alright?" her voice was frantic as she pressed her ear to his chest; his heart was beating really fast. She quickly lifted his shirt, checking to see if he was hurt. Fortunately, apart from a few small bruises, the boy was fine. She gently brushed the hair in his eyes away. "Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll be alright."

His brows furrowed and his eyes squinted in the broad sunlight, revealing pained blue eyes. He let out a groan as he attempted to get up. His fingers clenched into tight fists as his expressions reflected anger and anguish. His eyes slowly travelled up and locked onto Tifa's. He licked his dry lips before speaking.

"P-princess Tifa?" his voice was hopeful.

Startled, she nodded while supporting his back with her hands, urging him to continue. He didn't say any more, though he did reach into his pocket and pulled out crumpled piece of parchment. He held it out to her.

Tifa reached out with a hesitant hand, grabbing the piece of paper, and sending the boy a questioning gaze. He merely shrugged, looking away.

_Princess Tifa, _

_Find Him._

_Before they find you._

_Be careful. _

Eyes snapped to the boy, wide and horrified. "What is this? Who--?"

"The Queen is dead." He muttered, his eyes still cast elsewhere. "Everyone is dead. Romoldane is dead."

What was this she was hearing? Tifa did not know how to respond...Cloud's mother was dead? How--? She let out another gasp as her eyes caught dark ashes of smoke rising amongst the clouds. It was coming from behind the forest. It was coming from Amortania's closest ally. It was coming from the palace she knew so well...

A shaky hand found its way up to her lips. Eyes still, too terrified to look away from the black soot rising from behind the green trees. "No..."

Her intent gaze was broken as the boy spoke. "Yes..." his sad eyes slowly moved to meet with hers. "They're all gone, Princess..."

Her eyes shut tightly as she shook her head in refusal. " No! They can't!" How could this have happened? The whole kingdom wiped clean; destroyed? Who would have done something as brutal as this? The kingdoms of Romoldane and Amortania were known as a neighbourhood of peace and tranquility. Cloud's home was always as second home to Tifa,

Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her fast into the thicket of dark trees. Her heart was beating with each step she took as she clutched tightly at the crumpled parchment. Desperately praying that this was all a lie, she turned down a dark and shady pathway that she knew all too well. At last, after a few minutes of sprinting, she was faced with the end of the cliff.

Her heart sunk lower than it already had, and she couldn't believe it, she didn't know what to think of it. Furious flames of fire enveloped the ashen castle as black clouds of smoke erupted from every angle. The lush green grass, that once covered the planes of Romoldane had been stripped into a dirt pile of mud.

Hands covered her mouth as she felt her knees give way, and found herself slowly lowering on to the ground. This couldn't be happening...

---

Tifa lay in the comfort of her bed as she attempted to listen to the murmurs from the other room. Her father was immediately contacted, and he had rushed to come home, demanding to know what exactly had happened. She could only make out so much from their hushed whispers, that she gave up. Her mind was too occupied with what she had witnessed...

She squeezed her eyes shut at her memories.

Her mind was an honest mess at the moment. She wasn't ready for this...she had put the past behind her and after so many years finally learned to move on. And out of nowhere, she starts dreaming of _him_...and then his home …and that _note_.

_Find him._

_Before they find you-_

Her eyes snapped open.

_Was that it?! Was that why I kept dreaming of him? Is that...Was he trying to tell me something? Oh Lord...Was I to prevent all this from happening? NO...it couldn't...Goodness this isn't happening!_

Tifa pressed her fingers to her temples and she closed her eyes again. The crumpled noted was pressed tightly underneath her sweaty palm. There was no way she would show this to her father…not until she figured this out for herself. Checking to make sure her father was still busy conversing with his advisors, Tifa quickly grabbed her cloak and darted out the palace.


	5. The Awakening

Moonlit Shadows

**The Awakening**

The blue skies turned orange as it neared sunset. The cool air rushed past Tifa as her hold on her horse tightened. The black beauty had carried her across the ruins of the Kingdom of Romoldane. Squinting her eyes, Tifa spotted the battered palace a couple of miles ahead, the old gates left unguarded and open.

"There it is, just a bit more, Rose," she murmured as she stroked her horse's long mane of black hair. Rose gave a tired grunt as she trudged ahead, quickening her pace as she moved closer. Tifa held her breath as she came closer and Cloud's home came to a full view. The walls used to be strikingly white before, now the stones were plagued with black soot and paned windows were shattered and broken.

They were now only a few meters away from the gates as Tifa gently patted Rose on her side, motioning her to come to a stop. She slowly slid off the saddle, eyes roaming around her surroundings. There wasn't much left of this place, it looked to be a dirt pile, with the exception of the actual palace, but even that was stripped of the beauty it used to have.

Careful not to make a sound, Tifa made her way towards the gates. She stood there for a couple of minutes, contemplating whether she should go in.

And as she made to take a step inside the gates, the sudden sound of a horse filled her ears as it got louder and louder. She turned her head to the right, and sure enough, was a white horse. A black clad hooded figure behind it, coming towards her. She quickly took a step back, and her heart skipped a beat as another horse, similar to the first, appeared. A black hooded figure was also riding it.

Before she had time to think, both horses came to an abrupt halt in front of her, blocking her way. Tifa took a couple more steps back, fearing that the horses would attack her, as they were violently breathing in and out of their nostrils.

"Who are you?" demanded a deep voice that belonged to the first man. Tifa's wide eyes flew to his face. She could not make out much; his dark hood had cast a shadow over half his face, only allowing her to see his straight nose and pale lips. His skin was also pale. A strap embraced his shoulder armor, it had silver brooch, and it seemed to resemble some type of animal. He looked to be powerful, with a structure that was tall and dominating. Another grunt from the horse caused her to revert her attention to the man in front her.

Swallowing her fears, she put her chin up, looking straight at him. "I am Princess of Amortania…And you are?"

"You are forbidden to enter the gates of Romoldane. This is not your Kingdom; you cannot present yourself here as you please."

"I just came here to see what had happened…I was on my way home, when I noticed the smoke rising—"

"Your concern is not needed" he said coldly. At this, Tifa narrowed her eyes. Who was this man? And why was he being so…_rude_?!

"May I remind you, had you have forgotten, or perhaps had you not known at all, that we are in fact _allies_, and thus I _do _believe that I have the privilege of coming here as I please, and what does it matter to you if I am concerned or not?"

An impatient growl escaped the other hooded figure. He too, had most of his face covered. Both of them were identical in appearance, except for the silver brooch, which was only attached to the first man. The one in front cleared his throat, clearly frustrated as well. "I don't have time for this nonsense. You cannot enter these gates…I suggest you leave before things get out of hand."

Tifa opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "It's not safe for you, Princess. Please go back to your kingdom."

Tifa clamped her mouth closed. She knew that they wouldn't leave until she left, thus she had no chance of entering the palace, anyway. Sighing she let her gaze wander about the castle one last time before she turned around, making her way to Rose.

---

It was well past sunset now; the sun had disappeared through the horizon as night fall swiftly took over. The princess knew she was in for quite a bit trouble once she returned home but frankly, she did not care. There was too much going on, too much to make sense of. In fact, _nothing_ seemed to make any sense.

_It's not safe for you, Princess_

What did he mean by that? What was going on? And _who _were those two men anyway? He didn't even answer her question. Tifa sighed in annoyance, remembering the hooded figure's cold approach. Though they weren't the kindest, Tifa felt they couldn't have been the ones behind the destruction of Cloud's kingdom. It just didn't seem right…

She was in the meadow again, sitting on one of the stones near the pond. A tiny daisy was held between her fingers, idly twiddling it as she thought about the incidences that occurred earlier.

_Find him_

_Before they find you_

Tifa had almost forgotten about the crumpled piece of paper. She wondered who that scribbled and messy scrawl belonged to. Had it been the Queen herself?...Or did the two hooded figures have something to do with it? After all, they _did _warn her about her safety, as did that piece of parchment. But what did they mean by "him"? Who was he? Where was she supposed to go to find him? And what did she have to do with any of this in the first place?!

_It's not safe for you, Princess_

_Find him_

_Before they find you_

_Promise me?_

_I Promise._

What was happening? She felt exposed, and she was alone…out in the open, waiting for the unknown. She didn't even know what to expect.

An angry cry escaped her as she let herself fall to the ground, her fingers clawing at the green grass.

"Stupid Cloud!" she muttered whilst pulling blades of grass out from underneath. She was frustrated. She was scared. She didn't know what to do.

She felt alone.

Her eyes burned as she slammed her fist against the ground out of helplessness.

"Stupid! Stupid!" It was all his fault. Had he been here, none of this would have happened. She would never have these dreams, his mother could have been saved, along with his kingdom. All of this wouldn't have to make sense, if only he was here. She let out a small cry as the anger died down. She bowed her head down, her soft brown hair cascading down, hiding her face.

"Where are you…Cloud?" she whispered.

There was a sudden movement behind the trees, and a gush of cold wind breezed past her, sending chills down her spine. Her head snapped up towards the dark forest, and what her ruby eyes saw was enough to put a stop to her heart. Her mind was suddenly sent back, rewinding, rushing back to the day she saw it before for the very first time; those deadly, red, blood thirsty eyes. They were back. Right here. Glowing red against black shadows.

Red eyes were staring right at her.

Heart pounding, Tifa abruptly stood up, taking a shaky step backwards. She froze as a voice echoed. A low, screeching hiss.

" I've found you…," Tifa's eyes went wide. "Princess."

The trees rustled and a tall man in black stepped out. Skin pale as white stone, hair dark and long, left wild, and a cruel, evil smile. Crooked, sharp teeth.

Fangs.

Blood.

A terrified shriek escaped Tifa as she turned on her heel, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear his loud footsteps behind her; he wasn't too far behind.

"You can run, sweetheart but you cannot hide!" he yelled with delight as he was rewarded with another scream. He sneered as his arm reached across and grasped her arm.

Her screams only got louder as she tried to escape him, but his pale hands roughly grabbed her wrists, keeping them tucked at her sides as her back was pressed into his chest. His cold breath was at her neck, his hold around her becoming tighter and tighter as she struggled to break free.

"HELP! Please someone! He—" the man's cold hand slapped onto her mouth, muffling her pleading cries.

"Shhh…now, now, princess, we'd like to keep this private, if you don't mind." His lips were so close to her neck, she could feel them on her. "Just between you and me." He hissed.

She shut her eyes tightly. Tears slid down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. What was happening?! She was dreaming! It's just a nightmare…

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tifa lifted her free arm and elbowed him hard in the gut. A surprised yelp escaped him as Tifa found her chance to get away. Clutching tightly onto her locket, she ran for the forest. The darkness enveloped her as she found refuge behind a large tree trunk. Pressing her back against it she prayed she wasn't seen. Her heart was pounding hard in her ears and her breathing was shallow. She had no idea how she'd get away, the night was pitch dark now, and there was no way out of this forest. She fought the urge to cry, she couldn't let him hear her.

She could only hope for a miracle…

She held her breath as his footsteps were heard. Louder and louder…

Louder…

Her eyes were shut tight. Her lip between her teeth. Breath held.

_Louder…_

And then

Silence.

Nothing…

Eyes snapped open, wide and alert. There was no one. Heart still thrumming, she shakily pushed herself off the tree. Looking both ways, still there was no one in sight. She knew he was still here. Waiting. But there was nothing she could do. If she stayed out here, she'd die for sure.

She had to get out of here.

Furrowing her brows, she took in a breath. Hiking up her dress above her ankles, she made to turn around. Only to collide with glowing eyes. A foot caught a root and next thing she knew she was on the ground. Struggling to get back up only caused her to trip and fall once again.

The dark man loomed in front of her. Eyes gleaming, and a smile of glee on his pale face. His lips broke into a grin, displaying those jagged, sharp fangs.

"You're mine" he said before he lunged forward.

A flash of grey blazed past the trees and violently rammed into the man causing both to fly into a tree. Frightened ruby eyes watched in horror as the creature came into view. It looked much like a dog, but much more fierce. Dangerous. Cunning. Eyes were glowing as it crouched into position, ready to attack. It's lips pulled back, revealing angry canines.

"So…" drawled the man "the wolf wants to play."

A vicious growl rippled from the animal as he leapt into action. Rough paws collided with cold hands. Sharp claws with razor-sharp nails. Tifa watched with terrified eyes as both exchanged blows with one another.

A shrill hiss erupted from the man as he suddenly flew back, colliding into the trees. The wolf swiftly jumped across the mess of trees and landed on top of him. Fury raged in his eyes as he roared, lifting his claws to attack him—

"You can't kill me!" the dark man shrieked. "You know the rules!"

His paw stopped in mid air, the animal growled again, as if speaking to the other.

Tifa watched in surprise as after a few moments, the man stood up, dusted his torn cloak and turned on his heel, disappearing into the shadows within the dark forest. Holding her breath, she wondered if he was going to run back in. But he didn't.

Her eyes then shifted fearfully to the wolf. He was pacing the ground as if searching for something. His nose almost touching the grass, he grunted. And then, in a split second, he darted towards her left, as he too disappeared through the trees.

Had he not seen her? She wasn't sure if she was thankful or disappointed. She let out a breath, eyes wandering to the dark sky.

If only this was a dream…

A really bad dream…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 is up! This is my longest chapter so far…I wanted to write more…but it was getting a bit too long. Hope you liked it…please review! And thanks for all those who have reviewed my story! I'm really sorry about my slow updates, I was busy with school and all…but now I'm free! So hopefully you'll find quicker updates ! ^^

Oh! And I only reread it once, so there's bound to be some errors and typos, please excuse them ^^, thanks.


	6. Escape

Moonlit Shadows

**Escape**

Yuffie anxiously paced the room, ringing her hands together.

_Oh, she was so in for it! _

_Where in the world did she go? _

_If Uncle Dalmere finds out – Ohmygod! Let's not even go there!_

Mary had told her Tifa had left for a walk during the afternoon- it was past nine in the evening, and she still wasn't back!

Yuffie pulled aside the curtains to look out her cousin's balcony. The night was dark and she squinted her eyes, hoping to spot the princess in her red cloak. But no luck.

She groaned and stomped back into the bedroom. King Lockhart could be heard in his office, there were other voices, too. Curiosity took over Yuffie as she tip toed over to the wall, placing her ear close to it.

"But your Highness, it is not confirmed."

"Tseng, what happened to Helena Strife and her kingdom was no accident."

"So, it's true…they're back?"

"It seems so…"

"We must notify the others"

"They…are already aware."

"And the princess, your Highness?"

"She must not know about any of this. She's not yet ready."

"I must agree, your Highness. If you will, I suggest you keep her safe inside the walls of Amortania."

"Yes, indeed. I was thinking the same as you, Rufus. Speaking of Tifa, where is that girl, anyway? I haven't seen her all day."

Yuffie's eyes grew to the size of saucers as a yelp escaped her. She quickly covered her mouth, but lost her balance in the process, crashing into the trash can next to her.

"What was that noise? It came from Tifa's room…"

Yuffie abruptly jumped up, panicking as she heard the King's office doors open. She grabbed at her short hair, unsure of what to do. As his footsteps became louder and louder, she shook her head and dived onto Tifa's bed, draping the duvet over herself.

"Tifa?" the door opened and Yuffie's uncle stepped in. "What was that noi—_oh_…she's asleep…hm." He stood there for a moment. Yuffie could hear him using his foot to move the trash can back to where it was. He sighed. "Silly girl, always dropping things."

Yuffie waited till she heard the door close, and the voices started again before she roughly yanked the covers off herself. Her hair was tangled and mussed, and she huffed, blowing the hair away from her face.

_Oh! She was in for it for sure!_

_---_

The forest was silent, with the exception of the sound of crickets. Tifa had not moved from where she had fell.

_What a day_, she sighed.

Her head was spinning. She was going to go home and make sure she slept in for a whole day.

_If I ever get home,_ she thought bitterly.

She let out a tired sigh as she pushed herself off the ground. She pulled the hood of her red cloak over her head and ducking under the low tree branches, she gathered her dirtied dress from the sides as she stepped over the roots on to the green grass.

Her eyes wandered to her right.

Her eyes wandered to her left.

And all she saw were trees.

She didn't know her way back. Sighing once again, she trudged through the dark forest, looking for a way out.

She'd turn left, and then right, and then a left again, but she was met with nothing more than just more trees.

She tried again, and again, but she just ended up in circles.

Tired and out of breath, she let herself fall to the ground, leaning against a tall tree.

A sudden glow of blue caught her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. Despite the fear inside, she lifted her eyes to meet its source. She gasped as she realized what it was. It was that wolf. So still, so alert. She wouldn't have noticed him if not for those eyes. Those strange, glowing eyes…

They were watching her.

He unexpectedly moved and she realized in horror that he was making his way towards her. Eyes widened as she scrambled behind the tree, seeking its protection.

Shutting her eyes for the millionth time tonight, she prayed the wolf wasn't hungry.

A soft grunt caused her to open her eyes. She slowly peeked from behind, only to see deep blue eyes staring back at her. The slight wind rustled his unruly coat of grey fur. She blinked as her gaze fell to his mouth; in between his sharp teeth dangled something that belonged to her—her mother's locket. She gasped as her fingers touched her bare neck. He bowed his head, leaning forward, and gently dropped the piece of jewellery near her feet.

She took in the animal's face once more. He...didn't seem so scary, now that he wasn't raging with fury. Oddly enough, she felt a strange sense of comfort in his presence. He seemed...nice...friendly...and loyal.

With another grunt, the wolf made to turn around and leave. Panicking, Tifa called out to him.

"Wait!" her arm reached out towards him, stopping him. Her cheeks warmed and her eyes averted to the ground. He was a wolf...would he even understand? "I...don't know – I'm not sure how to get back home..."

She didn't think he understood, for his attention was towards the moon. Sighing in defeat, her shoulders slumped and her head leaned against the tree trunk.

_Guess I'm staying here for the night...let's just hope I'm not dead meat by sunrise..._

To her surprise, his head turned to face her, and he came closer. He gently grabbed a hold of her dress with his fangs, lightly tugging it.

Slowly, Tifa stood up, adjusting her cloak. He waited till she fixed her dress before darting ahead into the dark thicket of trees. Tifa started before she followed suit, grasping on to her locket, hoping that trusting a wolf was the right thing to do...

---

The tiny princess was sitting on Tifa's bed, more annoyed than ever. It was _almost midnight! Thank god Uncle Dalmere went to sleep, in fact, everyone's asleep! Wha- Wait?! What am I doing up, anyway? Why am I even wasting my time trying to save this one's ass anyway?! ARGHH! Stupid lady, where in the world ARE you?!?!_

Yuffie let herself fall back onto her pillows. She became restless after a few minutes, as her eyes widened with horror. What if something had happened? What if she was in danger...? What if...it was "them"?

"_So, it's true…they're back?"_

"_And the princess, your Highness?"_

"_She must not know about any of this. She's not yet ready."_

Yuffie quickly scrambled off the bed and began hastily pacing the room. Her hands came to cover her mouth as she shook her head in despair, _Oh God, I hope she's okay! Please come home Tifa..._

She stopped pacing, as she heard something behind the curtains. Leaning one ear forwards, she realized with a gasp that someone was trying to climb up to her room. Immediately, Yuffie made a run for the broom closet, yanking out a broom. Clutching it with both hands, she tip toed to the side of the curtain, waiting...

The curtains moved and she took her chance, and rammed her broom into the fabric, bumping in to something hard. A sharp intake of breath was heard from behind before the curtains were pushed aside.

Yuffie put a hand to her mouth as she realized it was Tifa.

"Oops."

"What are you doing?!" hissed Tifa as she grabbed the smaller girls shoulders.

"What?! How was I supposed to know it was _you!" _

"I mean—What are you doing _here?!_"

"Saving your ass, that's what!" she whacked her with the broom. "What—" she whacked her again, "did—"again, "you—" and again, "think you were _doing?! Where in the world did you go anyway?! _What happened to you? Why is your dress torn? Why do you have dirt in your hair?!_" _Yuffie proceeded on hitting her with the broom.

"Ow!_ Yuffie, stop!_ It's a long story..."

" Do you know how _long _your dear princess Yuffie stayed in your damn bedroom, waiting for you to come home? Your dad would have your head if he found out that you weren't home! You gave me a fright! After all this, I think I deserve to know what happened!"

"Shh!" Tifa quickly covered Yuffie's mouth. "You'll wake everyone up!"

Tifa frowned before sighing and grabbing Yuffie's wrist and pulling her over to her bed. She turned to her with a serious face.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you _cannot _tell _anyone_, understand me?"

Yuffie nodded, eyes serious and wide.

Tifa took a deep breath before saying, "I think a vampire tried to kill me."

Yuffie gaped at her like a fish. "What?! Have you gone insane—"

"No, I haven't! I'm serious!" Tifa told her about her trip to the ruins of Romoldane, and how she later visited her and Cloud's meadow.

"But you said you _think..."_she pointed. "And a _vampire?! Honestly?." _Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Tifa sighed. "I don't know if it was an _actual _vampire. I mean, come on? Vampires don't exist, right? At least that's what we've been told ever since we were children...but he tried to bite me, and he had fangs...not to mention stark white skin, and," she shuddered, "red eyes...And then that's not all..."

"What?"

"A wolf saved me...and he helped me get out of the forest. I was lost, and...I'd probably have been dead if it wasn't for him."

Yuffie stared in awe. "Holy mother, this is absolutely crazy! Aw Teef, I'm jealous!"

"What?! Are _you _insane?!" Tifa asked incredulously. "I was scared to death! I thought I wasn't going to make it out alive..."

Yuffie let out a gasp. The conversation that she had overheard came flooding back to her.

"_She must not know about any of this. She's not yet ready."_

"_I must agree, your Highness. If you will, I suggest you keep her safe inside the walls of Amortania."_

Yuffie quickly informed her cousin about the meeting that took place in King Lockhart's office. Tifa felt herself sinking into the deepest of shadows, as if those cold, pitiless arms were around her again, tightening, and suffocating her. Things were beginning to make sense now...

Or were they? She couldn't tell.

One thing she was sure of,

Her father knew...he knew everything. But she wouldn't tell him what she knew...not yet.

She sighed as her head hit the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling. So...she really was in some sort of danger...

She felt Yuffie do the same, and Tifa turned her head to meet her green eyes.

"So...what now?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't know..." Tifa murmured.

Yuffie flipped onto her stomach, propping her chin on top her hands. She frowned at Tifa, "You can't hide anything from me, and I'm with you on this one. Okay?"

Tifa smiled, grateful that she wasn't alone. "Thanks, Yuffie." She stretched her arms in exhaustion. "Now shoo! I need my beauty sleep," she yawned as she headed to her bathroom. "And please, please do not trip and fall."

Yuffie scoffed as she slid off her bed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not even _that _clumsy."

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Night! Sleep tight!"

"Good night."

---

Tifa lay in the warmth of her bed, but she wasn't feeling sleepy. There was too much weight in her mind to feel the need to sleep, though she _was _tired. Exhausted, to be precise.

Everything kept replaying in her head; the ruins of Romoldane, those two men, the vampire, the wolf, and what Yuffie had overheard.

Why was it that everything was happening at once? Why was she in danger? Why did her father know about this...and why didn't he let her know? Why _can't _she know?

Was it possible...that everything was linked? Did one thing follow another?

It was too much!

Suddenly, a pale white face flashed in her mind, and she found herself shivering. She turned on her side, covering her head with the covers. She was still frightened from what had happened earlier...

Sighing, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her...

Maybe things would be better tomorrow...

Maybe tomorrow, things will make more sense...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry...I promise you'll see Cloud in the next chapter. **

**GossipGirl**


End file.
